Question Machine
What's in a Name? Sarah wants to know what names are for. Transcript Kids: NBeebies House! Angel,Erik,Hallee,Garrison,Johann,Phoenix,and Maxston: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! Yay! Johann: Come one everybody, who wants to do jumping jacks? Angel and Maxston (doing jumping jacks with Johann): One, Two, Three! Yay! Angel: Hey guys! Welcome to the NBeebies House! And it's time for... Angel,Erik,Hallee,Garrison,Johann,Phoenix,and Maxston: The Question Machine! Maxston: That's where you send your questions to NBeebies! Right now let's... Angel,Erik,Hallee,Garrison,Johann,Phoenix,and Maxston: fire up the Question Machine! Phoenix: Sarah asks, dear NBeebies House Presenters, what are names for? Johann: Maxston, what do you think? Maxston: If we don't have any names, we don't know who sent in these questions! Johann: If we didn't have names, we wouldn't be humans! We'd be a fish, a doorknob, tomatoes, potatoes, or a frog. Angel: Oh Johann, you were right! If we didn't have names, we wouldn't be what we are. What if my parents didn't give me a name? I would've been puzzled, thanks Mom! Erik,Hallee,Garrison,Johann,Phoenix, and Maxston: Thanks Angel's Mom! Garrison: If you want to see more questions go to nbc.com/nbeebies. QM: I wonder why my name is QM. Angel: Because your initials are Question and Machine. QM: I remember! Erik (voiceover): If you want to find more NBeebies fun for your child, go to the NBeebies website or the NBeebies channel! Kids (voiceover): NBeebies (2x) Countries Transcript Kids (voiceover): NBeebies House! Garrison: Hi, it's just Garrison and Dodge hanging out in the NBeebies House as usual with QM. QM: Uhh, Hello! Dodge: And now it's time for... All: The Question Machine! QM: That's where you go to nbc.com/nbeebies and ask us a question, and maybe we'll answer your question on TV. Garrison: Now it's time to... All: Fire up the Question Machine! Dodge: Sage and Sean ask, dear NBeebies House Presenters, what's your favorite country? Garrison: Thanks QM! I'll go with our homeland of USA. Dodge: I'll go with Swamp Quack Quack! Garrison: Swamp Quack Quack? Dodge: That's my hometown! I even made a promotional video for it! Watch this Garrison! Swamp Quack Quack! The home to Ducks everywhere! This is Mayor Quack-a-rooney. There's the Swamp Quack Quack Salon, and the Swamp Quack Quack Stadium. Don't miss the Duckversity, with hallways and classrooms made from the Cracker Trampoline! �� Swamp Quack Quack, it's the place where Ducks grow! They like to have fun together and swim in a pond!�� Garrison: Whoa! I wanna go to Swamp Quack Quack! Dodge: But Swamp Quack Quack is for Ducks only! QM: Garrison, I think that's Swamp No No! (All laughing) Erik (voiceover): If you want to find more NBeebies fun for your child, go to the NBeebies website or the NBeebies channel! Kids (voiceover): NBeebies (2x) Hollywood Transcript Kids (voiceover): NBeebies House! Angel: Hello everybody, it's QM and Angel in the NBeebies House! Dodge: And Dodge T. Duck. Angel: and now it's time for... All: The Question Machine! QM: That's where you send in your questions to nbc.com/nbeebies and we'll maybe answer your questions on TV! Angel: And now let's... All: Fire up the Question Machine! QM: Bruce and Bryce ask, dear NBeebies House Presenters, would you go to Hollywood or no? How Did the Presenters Meet? Sadie asks "How did the Presenters meet?" Transcript Kids (voiceover): NBeebies House! Johann: Hi everyone, welcome to the NBeebies House! Angel: Now it's time for.... All: The Question Machine! QM: That's where you send in your questions to nbc.com/nbeebies. Be sure to watch NBeebies every day, and you might see your question on TV! Garrison: And now let's... All: Fire up the Question machine! Phoenix: Sadie asks "Dear NBeebies House Presenters, how did you all meet?" Johann: How did we meet? Garrison: We've know ourselves forever. Angel: My brain can't think that far back Dodge: I remember, it was a place called the Tuesday. Phoenix: La (4x)! On my way to the Nbeebies House if only I had some best friends to play. Garrison: Anyone for Ice Cream? I'd like to go to the NBeebies House but I don't have any money. Angel: Horse Taxi, coming through! Phoenix: OK, hold on, but I only expect Ice Cream! Angel: Good Gravy, I love ice cream! Johann: Anyone for the NBeebies House? I came here for ice cream. Phoenix: You're just in time! Hop on board! Erik: Ding A Ling A Ling Man and Wheelchaired Lady walking into the NBeebies House with Ice Cream Hallee: Hello, can we come? Phoenix: Sure! Maxston: Hiya, can I join your Horse Taxi? I have Ice Cream! Phoenix: OK! All: La (5x) QM: Ah Memories, good times! Angel: This is True, Really True, and nothing but True! Erik: If you have a question to send in go to nbc.com/nbeebies! All: Bye! Erik (voice-over): if you want to find more NBeebies fun for your child, go to the NBeebies website or the NBeebies channel! Kids (voiceover): NBeebies (2x)Category:Programming Blocks Category:Shows Category:2019